


Pożeracz snów

by xLasair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8297149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLasair/pseuds/xLasair
Summary: Pierwotnie opublikowane 31 października 2010 roku na forum Drarry.pl za zgodą autorki.Zbetowane przez Queen Coma III.Draco odkrywa eliksir, który pozwala mu robić rzeczy, których robić nie powinien.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dream Eater](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/234623) by Ivy Blossom. 



Draco Malfoy znalazł niezwykle interesującą miksturę. Lista Najpotężniejszych Eliksirów zawiera tylko te, które każdy mógł uwarzyć, o większości z nich Draco uczył się w szkole. Ten, który odkrył, zamieszczono w książce z pozaginanymi rogami, upchniętej na szarym końcu biblioteki ojca za stertą ksiąg o nekromancji. Połowa z nich napisana jest w języku, którego Draco zupełnie nie zna, ale przepis na eliksir jest po angielsku.

Bardzo prosty do wykonania.

 

Zażywa go pewnej nocy, gdy cały zamek pogrążony jest we śnie. To czyni go lekkim, przezroczystym — czuje się zupełnie tak jak duch. Opuszcza swoje ciało i rozpoczyna wędrówkę po szkole. Żadne ściany i zamknięte drzwi nie są w stanie go zatrzymać. Portrety, pilnujące wejścia do dormitoriów, nie zauważają go, gdy je mija, ponieważ tak naprawdę Draco tam nie ma — jest astralną projekcją, wędrującą duszą, jego umysł wyplątał się z ciała i węszy dookoła. Czuje się dziwnie z wszechobecną jawnością. Może skupić się na czymkolwiek, kimkolwiek i poznawać najbardziej intymne szczegóły.

 

Kiedy wypija eliksir, Draco może oglądać sny innych ludzi.

Tak przynajmniej działa jego pierwsza wersja. Po tygodniu Draco przyzwyczaja się do surrealistycznych krajobrazów z ludzkich fantazji — niesamowitych nieboskłonów i głów bez twarzy, zniszczonych parkietów, szczelin w ścianach, które otwierają się na pokoje pełne krwi, podziemnych komnat lub lodowatych, śnieżnych nocy. Crabbe spóźnia się na transmutację, odkrywając, że ma test, na który się nie przygotował. Goyle biegnie przez długie korytarze, podczas gdy niewidzialny napastnik ukrywa się za doniczkową rośliną, a Pansy liczy wypolerowane kamienie, które wypadają z jej ust i całkowicie wypełniają pokój.

 

Druga wersja eliksiru pozwala Draco w nich uczestniczyć.

— Nie mogę tego zrobić — mówi Millicenta, wpatrując się w Draco. Jest przerażona. Kurczowo trzyma pościel, która zakrywa jej nagie ciało. — Jesteś tu, by zabrać mnie z powrotem do nich, prawda? Nie pójdę!

Czasami Draco bawi się śniącymi, wywołując ich wszelkie demony.

— Tak — odpowiada. — Wiemy, że to zrobiłaś. Twoje ręce są całe we krwi.

Gdy Millicenta spogląda w dół, pościel, którą się zasłania, pokrywa czerwona maź, ścieka po jej nogach i tworzy kałużę na podłodze. Im bardziej Draco z nią pogrywa, tym bardziej prawdopodobne jest, że oboje się obudzą. Zakłócanie czyjegoś snu jest jak spadanie z ogromnej wysokości, jak dziwne, kłopotliwe spotkanie, które zostawia uwolniony umysł Draco w całkowitej pustce. Po kilku dniach zdaje sobie sprawę, że musi pozwolić swoim gospodarzom na budowanie własnych snów. On może tylko grać w nich jako asystent, jako pasywny pionek.

 

Gdy po raz pierwszy wędruje do snów Harry'ego Pottera, ten ma koszmar. Jest przywiązany do nagrobka, przed nim płonie ognisko, a na ruszcie piecze się ciało Cedrica Diggory'ego. Zaraz obok stoi obcy mężczyzna, co jakiś czas przekręca ruszt i smaruje ciało pędzelkiem. Draco jest przerażony, gdy dociera do niego, że Cedric wcale nie jest martwy.

— Nie zjedz go — mówi Harry, patrząc na Draco. — Nie możesz zjeść Puchona.

— Masz rację — odpowiada. Nie jest pewien, czy mógłby odpowiedzieć inaczej.

 

W ciągu dnia nie mówi nikomu o tym, co dzieje się z nim w nocy. Nikt nie powinien wiedzieć, co robi, choć nie jest nawet pewien, czy ktokolwiek go pamięta. Przyjął zasadę — nigdy nie będzie o tym mówił, nigdy nie przyzna się do tego, co widział. Sny innych ludzi były częścią jego własnego, drugiego życia. Jego snem na jawie, życiem ducha. Pokochał ich sny, ich własne sny. Zawsze byli bierni, czekali, aż wydarzy się coś nieuniknionego. Konstruowali swoją własną rzeczywistość, tworzyli logikę, która zdawała się nie mieć sensu, wprawiali się w zakłopotanie i płakali. Lubił ich właśnie takich, nawet Gryfonów i Puchonów. Bezbronnych i zrozpaczonych.

Po kilku miesiącach nie było praktycznie nic, czego Draco by nie widział. Naga Cho Chang z ręką między nogami w klasie od Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, Luna Lovegood z wężami zamiast ramion, Hermiona Granger jedząca ołówki i plująca grafitem.

— Są dobre dla moich włosów — mówi do niego. — Nie śmiej się ze mnie.

 

Po niecałym miesiącu Draco stwierdza, że może wytrzymać bez eliksiru nie więcej niż kilka dni. Uświadamia sobie, że w składnikach jest coś uzależniającego, ale nie przejmuje się tym. Przebywanie poza ciałem zajmuje mu za każdym razem najwyżej godzinę lub dwie, czuje się jakby młodszy dzięki temu, co widzi. Gdy zażywa eliksir, coś w środku niego wzdycha z wyraźną ulgą. Sny są dla niego jak pokarm, jak woda, gdy umiera z pragnienia.

Raz czy dwa próbuje znaleźć sny swojego ojca, ale dochodzi do wniosku, że w Azkabanie nie wolno śnić.

 

Harry Potter ma wiele koszmarów, a Draco jest obecny w większości z nich. To on jest tym ściganym, złapanym, zabitym. Od czasu do czasu Draco zmienia się we własnego mordercę, powoli gasi w sobie życie kawałkiem kości, nożem lub po prostu rozplątuje swoją duszę jak porzucony, wełniany sweter. Ciągnie za skórę na twarzy i wychodzi z siebie.

— Masz — mówi raz, oferując kawałek wełnianego okrycia. — Włóż. Ty również tego potrzebujesz. No, włóż. — Okręca kawałek siebie wokół szyi Harry'ego zupełnie tak jak szalik. — Zamarzniesz — dodaje.

 

Nigdy nie widział, by Harry miał dobre, jakiekolwiek normalne sny. Jego kumpel, Ron, śni o wygranej w quidditchu na milion różnych sposobów, a to sprawia, że Draco potwornie się nudzi. Jego siostra śni o ciemnych miejscach, byciu niewidzialną, o swojej odciętej głowie i przemianie w portret. Włosy Hermiony stają się coraz dłuższe, gdy tylko Draco pojawia się w jej snach, jakby stanowiły przed nim swego rodzaju ochronę.

— Nie nazywaj mnie tak — mówi. Po policzkach płynie strumień łez. — Nienawidzę, kiedy tak mnie nazywasz.

— Jak cię nazywam? — pyta.

— Głupia — odpowiada Hermiona, szlochając. — Nie nazywaj mnie głupią. Nie jestem głupia. To, że jestem urodzona w mugolskiej rodzinie, nie oznacza, że jestem głupia.

— Nigdy cię tak nie nazwałem — mówi.

— Ale zawsze chciałeś.

 

Wraca z powrotem do Harry'ego — ten zawsze umiera w jakiś interesujący sposób. Tym razem stoi pośrodku pokoju pełnego gipsowych popiersi, a każdy pełny patosu posąg wpatruje się w Harry'ego i odwraca się, by patrzeć również na Draco. Harry nieprzerwanie stoi ubrany w biały gips.

— Jesteś dziś zabójcą czy ofiarą? — pyta Draco.

— I tym, i tym — odpowiada.

— Kogo masz zamiar zabić?

— Ciebie — Harry mruży oczy i patrzy na swoje ręce.

— Dlaczego? — Draco stoi dokładnie przed Harrym, nie czując nawet najmniejszego strachu. Nie wie, co się stanie, gdy zostanie zabity w czyimś śnie, czy będzie z niego wyrzucony, gdy ten ktoś się obudzi? Czy może naprawdę umrze, będąc ciągle pod wpływem eliksiru i rzucając się na łóżku? Spokój, wywołany jego przezroczystością, przytłacza go. Kładzie rękę na gipsowym ramieniu Harry'ego.

Harry podchodzi bliżej i całuje Draco prosto w usta.

— Już. Jesteś martwy — szepcze.

Draco uznaje za dziwne to, że usta Harry'ego są ciepłe we śnie. Wygląda, jakby miał na sobie gipsowy, ciężki płaszcz, jakby sam był posągiem. Gips przenika przez podłogę, zamienia jego nogi w kolumnę, zaciera linię pośladków i otula cienką warstwą gipsu jego tors. Twarz staje się blada, palce zastygają w miejscu, zwijają się w nerwowym skurczu.

— Nie.

Całuje Harry'ego, dopóki jego usta nie zamieniają się w gips, dopóki klatka piersiowa nie staje się kolejnym popiersiem podtrzymywanym przez filar.

— Zabiłem cię — mówi Draco. — Przepraszam.

Gipsowe oczy Harry'ego blakną, aż w końcu stają się zupełnie puste. Draco wymyka się ze snu Harry'ego i wzlatuję w nicość. Poza nim jest zimno i pusto.

 

Następnej nocy znajduje Hermionę siedzącą na biurku, włosy ma związane wstążką, ale w jego obecności ciągle rosną.

— Jak się tu dostałeś? — pyta.

— Nie wiem — kłamie.

— Dzięki eliksirowi, prawda? — odpowiada na to, otwiera książkę i przerzuca na sam środek. Strony są zupełnie puste, dopóki nie przeciągnie po nich palcem. Słowa ujawniają się wtedy i pełzną jak mrówki. — Szpiegujesz nas.

— Nie — mówi. — Kocham cię.

Hermiona zatrzaskuje książkę. Jej włosy uwalniają się ze wstążki i rosną tak bardzo i tak szybko, że wypychają go ze snu.

 

Draco decyduje, że nie wypije już więcej eliksiru. To dla niego bolesne, sprawia, że trzęsą mu się ręce, ale jest zbyt przerażony możliwością, że ktoś w końcu go przyłapie. Siedzi w klasie z rękoma zaciśniętymi w pięści, patrzy prosto przed siebie i nie rozmawia z nikim. Najgorzej jest przed zaśnięciem — spogląda na buteleczkę i zawartość oblizując usta. Zamiast tego bierze środki uspokajające i stara się nakarmić duszę własnymi marzeniami.

Rano budzi się wygłodniały, z zaciśniętym gardłem.


End file.
